<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As a blessing from you to me by MercuryGray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686694">As a blessing from you to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryGray/pseuds/MercuryGray'>MercuryGray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryGray/pseuds/MercuryGray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five sentence fics: The March sisters receive some presents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March, John Brooke/Margaret March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As a blessing from you to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I shall hear the sweet low tone<br/>Of a voice before unknown,<br/>Saying, "This is from me to you—<br/>From me, and to you alone."</p><p><b>And forever this gift will be<br/>As a blessing from you to me,</b><br/>As a drop of the dew of your youth<br/>On the leaves of an aged tree.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow</i></p><p> </p><p>A collection of 5 sentence fics from tumblr - the March sisters receive some presents. Done for Valentines Day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll never get used to wearing these,” she said.</p><p>The face in the glass did not seem her own, some stranger trying on treasures that did not belong to her, examining their (startling, not unpleasant) effect upon her face. “I look like a fool.”</p><p>Friedrich’s face appeared behind hers in the glass, his smile sparkling alongside the delicate little topazes dangling at her ears, an early present that Jo hesitated to accept, for reasons related to vanity as well as thrift.</p><p><em>“Du siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin,”</em> he declared gently, “Which is just as it ought to be.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>She hadn’t realized she loathed roses until he handed her the bouquet. She’d seen them earlier that week in the shop window, a great big spray of pale blooms fit for a queen’s bower, and tested her patience while Sallie went on about the rich, outrageous gifts Ned was sure to get her for the holiday.</p><p>But now that they were hers- how showy, how vulgar…how unlike John!</p><p>“You don’t like them,” her husband realized, shoulders drooping, and Meg thought, guiltily, of the dozen little economies he must have forced upon himself to be able to afford this extravagance of flowers.</p><p>She shook her head and gathered him into her arms, enjoying the smell of his jacket, the curve of his shoulder, and said, softly, “They could have been dandelions and I’d love them, John.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shall I do Beth and Amy? I may need more prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>